monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleipnira
Physiology Sleipnira looks the same as a gigantic reindeer with completely white fur and few differences.It has four straight limbs with hooves at the end of it each.It has a small tail similar to a reindeer.Its nose is bright red.Its blue eyes are circular and very large and weirdly shaped.Its head is abnormally large and almost rounded with its nose and mouth pointing upwards,It has two large antlers similar to a reindeer.A long,hairless and white tentacle protrude from each of its thighs.This tentacle has eight large green patches on its sides.This patches are egg packs and pieces of them can be thrown. However,this is not its true form. When Sleipnira's health reaches 75 percent,it will reveal its true form.It is actually fighting the hunter upside down and backwards (by other means its true head isn't the reindeer head and it is standing with its legs backward and its back towards the ground).Sleipnira is in fact a mysterious and weirdly shaped temnoceran.Its reindeer head is actually its abdomen,the eyes being two blue patches,it horns are back legs and a needle will come out from the red nose.Its previously straight limbs will bend and its hooves will split into two,with a large needle coming out of them.Its small tail is its head and two mandibles will come out of it.It tentacles are its front limbs and a hook will come out of each.It will perform a jumping somersault,flipping its stand (its back will be pointing upwards like any normal arthropod) and its previous deer position into an arthropod one.It will now look like a true temnoceran and begin fighting in a style similar to nersylla.It is almost all covered in whit hair.It has eight yellow eyes that turn orange when enraged. Trivia *It is observed to feed on Gamuto and even apex predator like deviljho and tigrex.From this it gets its title Predator of Predators **It accomplishes so by following and observing its prey underground.When its prey stops to rest or is busy feeding,it will sew gigantic webs beneath them,essentially transforming the area into a huge pitfall trap.When its prey becomes stuck it will attack them viciously and suffocate them with its hairs. **However,it is known to fear Elder Dragon and will not attack them. **It is also known to dislike human meat,but nonetheless will still sometimes feed on them *It uses its Reindeer form to distract its prey by looking like a helpless prey to a predator or a harmless creature to herbivores *Its inspiration came from Osutogaroa,Gigginox,Santa's deer,the zerg from starcraft franchise, and some species of arthropod. *Its name is the name of the Norse God Odin's (one of the many origins of Santa Claus) horse,which had 8 legs,with an additional a at the end. *It is known to be extremely intelligent. *The green patches on its hands are egg packs laid on them to use as a weapon to use.These packs will explode and an immature form called Sleip will emerge from them. *Every begging of a new year,groups of Sleipnira will raid villages and steal all sorts of items.It will use these items to build huge nests for its eggs and children.It will then plant excess eggs on its tentacles. *Its "fur" is actually urticating hair or bristles found on some species of spiders,plants and insects. *Sleipnira's theme is Gardens of Karabor theme from wow Warlords of Draenor: Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Dark Magala